


Fancy

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: You have been cordially invited to Schnee Manor Banquet Hall. Please accord to the dress code: Black Tie.JanuRWBY Day 26: Suits/Fancy
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> What is fashion?

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this,” Ruby mutters, looking at her shawl in the mirror’s reflection, moving her shoulders as she adjusts to the difference in weight.

“You can think of this like a round two to the ball back at Beacon,” Yang joins her sister at the mirror, gently adjusting her hair.

“Still…”

“You know we need to do this,” Weiss speaks up, her voice clipped. She flinches at her tone, sounding much colder than she intended.

Ruby and Yang look at each other, sharing a concerned look while Blake walks up to her.

“We know this is going to be hard for you, Weiss, but we’re all here,” Blake grabs Weiss’s hands with her own and gives her a reassuring smile. 

Weiss stares at Blake before looking back at Ruby and Yang, both sending her a warm smile.

“Thank you. I’m just… worried,” Weiss lets out a small huff, and takes in her team’s attire again.

Ruby’s gown is similar to the one she wore at Beacon, a sheer-top with the body black and slowly transitioning to a red hem on the bottom. The deep red shawl she wears over her shoulders gives Ruby a semblance of comfort, as close to her cloak as the dress code would allow.

Yang’s gown is gold, with a single, thick strap over one shoulder as the dress pools down into a sea of ruffles. Her long hair is braided and styled into a bun with a lavender scarf tied loosely around her neck.

Blake’s opts for a sleeveless tailcoat, with a black interior and a royal purple interior. The blouse she wears underneath is also black, but the golden patterns lining the sleeves liven it up. Accompanying it all are some black slacks and dress shoes.

Weiss looks down at herself, her ice blue ball gown accompanied with a white shawl. With ruby red earrings, golden bangles, and a lavender necklace, Weiss feels a bit of comfort with the small representation of her team.

With everyone prepared, they exit their room and meet up with JNOR and Qrow down the hall. Jaune’s white tuxedo is accessorised with golden decals and Pyrrha’s familiar scarf. Nora’s cotton candy pink dress looks like it came out of a fairy tail while Ren follow’s close behind her, dressed in his dark green tuxedo, floral patterns of white and pink adoring his vest. Oscar’s black slacks and brown tuxedo jacket contrast nicely alongside Qrow’s black velvet tuxedo with red lapels.

As they walk down the staircase towards the entrance hall, Weiss spots Ironwood, Winter, and the Ace-Ops talking to each other near the entrance. They’re all dressed in full dress uniforms, white jackets with silver buttons, navy blue slacks, white gloves, and black dress shoes. As they get closer, Weiss notices the small difference in their uniforms. Ironwood has two silver aiguillettes compared to Winter’s one. The Ace-Ops all have military berets in their aura’s colour, with their respective emblems on tiny medals adorned to their hats.

“Are you kids ready?” Harriet asks.

With a chorus of affirmations, their group exits Atlas Academy and walk towards the limos waiting to escort them to Schnee Manor. Weiss stares out the window as Atlas Academy finally disappears from view and can only wonder what tonight will hold for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna see everyone dress-up again someday.


End file.
